You're My Weak Spot Other Version
by AnnaTW
Summary: Well this is the other version, much more out of character but something i enjoyed writing : i let you guys do most of the imagining.. enjoy! :
1. Chapter 1

**Sherlock Holmes and Irene Adler. I loved this film with Robert Downey Jr and I fell in love with this couple. I apologise if some of the language or terms aren't with the right time, or if they don't fit with the characters, but this is how I imagine they could be. Let me know what you think please because it's my first Sherlock Holmes fanfiction. ENJOY! (:**

Sherlock Holmes had just arrived back at his Baker Street home. Briskly moved past Mrs. Hudson as he walked in and went straight in to his room, smashing the door closed as he entered. He closed the curtains and laid down next to the roaring fire, he needed rest. He's just closed up a case, same old really... cheating husband, jealous wife and a messy struggle.

It had been a month since the events with Lord Blackwood, Watson was happily living with Mary and they were to be married in a week. Holmes hated the idea of going to the wedding and having to talk to lots of people all day, but he was thankful for the promise of an alcoholic beverage.

He had heard that Irene Adler had made a run for it, but the police didn't mind really as she helped with the crisis of Blackwood, just as long as she didn't make any trouble. Holmes was a bit envious of her probably out being reckless, meeting new people and having fun... without him. She was right; he does miss her, knowing her she'll turn out of the blue again though.

* * *

A week later and Holmes was alone again, strolling back from Watson's wedding. He managed to keep to the shadows most of the time, he wished them a good honeymoon and bid his farewells. He'd just turned the corner to Baker Street and all was quiet, the sun was just setting and the odd person walked past him on his way.

As he approached his door, Holmes could see a figure sitting on the steps outside the front of his house. Of course, out of the blue, there was Irene Adler.

''Hello stranger'' Holmes smiled at her as her head snapped up and she stared at him. ''Lost another ginger midget?''

She smiled up at him, stood up and knocked on the door. It opened moments later and Mrs. Hudson greeted them, Irene walked in and turned around to see Holmes looking suspiciously at her.

''Coming in?'' She said staring back at him, she proceeded upstairs and headed for his room. She was pleased when she heard him coming up behind her, so she felt it was okay to walk in. Holmes quickly brushed past her to put the fire on and make sure any valuables were hidden; no one could trust Miss. Irene Adler, not even him. Once this was done Holmes turned around to stare at her again, whilst standing by the now burning fire, he was about to ask why she was here when she cut him off.

''I just felt like seeing you. You must have started to miss me.'' She stated, smiling cheekily at him. She slowly started to approach him to where he was standing, he didn't move, just stood there with his coat still on and his hands in his pocket, only his eyes following her movements. She now stood less than a metre away from him and they were both getting nervous at the closeness, the two most brilliant minded people in London were getting nervous at the first sign of intimacy.

''Well I wouldn't say that... for all I know you started to miss me'' Holmes stated in a bit of a whisper. The last time they saw each other, she said he was her weak spot; she must care for him even if she is, at times, a cold, criminalist woman. He cared for her greatly, he called it love at heart, but he'd never admit it... only if she did first.

Irene smiled at him, never trying to show emotion because he thinks she doesn't care for him. She thought she proved that with what she said on the bridge.

''Do you remember it?'' Irene asked him, staring up at him; their bodies now close enough to brush against each other. She wanted to know if he could remember the kiss in the hotel room, he was drugged after all.

''And what should I be trying to remember exactly?'' he answered, with a straight face.

Well, in Irene Adler's mind the best way to jog someone's memory was repeating actions and so she went for it. She slowly ran her hands up his chest and up to the sides of his face. One hand resting on his neck and the other threading through his hair. She leaned closer, their bodies now completely pressed against each other, his eyes staring straight back in to hers. His face held a bit of confusion, but he loved it all the same because he always has loved Irene.

She felt his hands on her waist, his grip firm and yet gentle all the same on her, as if he didn't want this to stop. Irene could tell that he wanted her to take the lead, so she leaned even closer towards him and stopped as their lips were just millimetres away from each other.

''Remember this...'' she whispered at last and pressed her lips on to his. They stayed like that for a moment, just enjoying the feel of each other. Until Holmes opened his mouth and the kiss grew more passionate. Irene didn't realise he'd be so welcoming to the kiss, but she did love the response he was giving. Both of his hands had started to roam her body, but not too much, he worried and still wanted to respect her and give her a moment to back out if this was too fast for her. Yet his worries were put at rest when her hands came down from his neck and round to the top button of his shirt.

They broke the kiss and stared at each other, he nodded at her and she smiled back at him. They leaned back in, their lips meeting in a hungry kiss. He helped her with her corset dress, whilst his shirt was shred off of him leaving him with a bare chest, just like the boxing match she saw him at.

They continued into the night and fell asleep next to the fire; Holmes had his arms wrapped around Irene whilst they lay with a blanket wrapped around them both. She had her back to him and they curled up into each other.

She was just drifting off when Holmes whispered into her ear ''I did remember that'' she smiled and turned her head slightly to kiss him once more. They then fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

Irene woke up with a start. She could see the morning light falling through the various curtains around the room and the fire dying out. She picked up the pocket watch which was conveniently close to her, it was 11 a.m. That was late for her; she went to get up when she felt a strong arm around her. She smiled remembering the previous night's events. She managed to turn around without waking Holmes.

She stared at him for what felt like hours, he looked like he was thinking, he never does stop thinking. She picked up his hand that was wrapped around her and held it close to her; she kissed it and then stood up. She opened the door to go to the bathroom when she stopped before she stood on a tray of breakfast that Mrs. Hudson probably left for Holmes.

She walked back in holding the tray and set it down next to Holmes, she quickly rushed to the toilet and when she returned, Holmes was standing and had started up the fire a little more and was wearing just his trousers and braces. He had no shirt on because she quickly put it on to make the short trip to the toilet. He hadn't heard her come back in so she went up right behind him; he felt her presence so he swung round and smiled at her.

''Well well, good morning Miss. Adler'' he said to her and he stared at her with a solemn look on his face, like he was thinking again.

''Well well indeed. Good morning Sherlock... that wasn't how I expected last night would turn out.'' She stared back and he hummed in agreement to the confusion of their actions. She never thought in a million years he would respond so forcefully. She went to innocently see him and catch up, but in the heat of the moment she just couldn't resist that man. Irene leant up and brushed her lips against his, her hands gripping his braces which were round his bare chest.

They pulled apart Holmes' hands still in his pockets from when he turned round to her. She let go of him as he wandered over to his desk, trying to busy himself with something. She put butterflies in his stomach and he was madly picking up papers and setting them down again and rushing around the room.

Until he felt a hand on his arm and stopped him in his tracks. He turned to face her and avoided eye contact. He didn't want to do this anymore, he cared for her too much but they both put such brave faces on when they were together. They had a battle of wit and intelligence every time they talked and so in the end they only ever met when they accidently bumped into each other.

Holmes asked the question that was running through both their minds ''Where does this leave us then Adler?'' they stared at each other.

**Well that's that, hopw you liked it.. more out of character. I'm hoping to add more if it gets good feedback, but I'm not sure where this could go... suggestions? (: HAPPY WRITING ALL!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again, sorry this took so long to update, fanfiction kept rejecting it. Not sure where how long I could really keep this going, so I'm just going to do this chapter and basically get them to stay together, but fear not because I have a very out of character, but cute sequel one-shot I can do after this. Sorry if you wanted more, I have writers block. Enjoy all! (:**

They didn't know. Neither of them had a clue where they went from here. They both knew they wanted this to turn into something permanent. One brilliant, yet mad Sherlock Holmes and a devious, cunning Irene Adler... they weren't sure if that was the best mixture. What were they going to do though, they wanted this. Who knew anymore?

"Well what would do you want?" Irene asked smiling sweetly at him.

"I believe I asked you?" Sherlock knew what she was doing.

"No, I insist, _Sherlock_" Irene said through gritted teeth, but when she realised, she smiled again.

"No, no my dear. You first _Irene_" Sherlock said softly chuckling, but staring intently in her eyes, trying to force her to say it first.

Oh God this could go on forever! Sherlock specifically asked first so that he wouldn't risk his heart being broken. But Irene wouldn't either because he didn't jump at the chance she gave him on the bridge.

"Okay, I think that we should go for a walk and a chat" Sherlock resolved the situation... for now. Irene agreed with him and excused herself to pick up some fresh clothes; she always took spares with her. After they had both had a wash up and were dressed in clean clothes, they met in the foyer of the house. Sherlock opened the door for Irene and followed her out into the fresh Monday morning air.

London was quiet; everyone was at work and running errands for their employees. The odd carriage ran through the street and the odd person briskly walking to certain places. Everyone had a place they had to be. Except for the two people now walking down the sides of the Thames.

"Sherlock stop lying, he so beat you!" Irene laughed at Sherlock's excuses. She was referring to the boxing match she had seen him at. The guy he was fighting was a lot beefier and probably used his weight to beat Holmes up.

"Excuse me Irene, I'll have you know that the man I fought is still in hospital, his ribs are healing slower than I had intended" Sherlock had beat him; he had the skills for it. How could she not believe him?

"Did you 'discombobulate' him?" Irene asked smiling at how Sherlock had told her he plans out what he does before a fight. And that discombobulating people was the best way to win. She watched him at a match a while back and his theory seemed to work.

"Of course I did, it's my signature move" Sherlock winked down at her as they carried on walking.

"Adding in a few punches to the face, ribs and kicks to the stomach... of course" Irene stated she knew how Sherlock played these things. She's seen him in enough fights to know.

Irene went to carry on walking until she felt a hand on her arm stopping her. She turned around smiling at Sherlock, then she noticed that he looked a bit serious.

"One of us has got to take the first step or we'll end up walking up the full length of the Thames 3 times, before we've even thought about why we came here" Irene didn't know what to expect, love or rejection? Sherlock took a deep breath.

"I missed you. When we're together I'm the happiest man on earth and I feel like the luckiest guy in London... but then you run away. You leave and don't turn up for months on end. There's no way of me reaching you because you're so unstable and you just run from every crisis. So I just mope and hideaway in Baker Street until you turn up and bring me back to life." Sherlock couldn't believe he was about to admit it, and he only hoped for one thing... that it wouldn't be rejection.

"You're unreliable, trouble and a right handful... but despite all that... I... err..." just say it Sherlock! He couldn't do it, why was this so hard when it's what he's wanted to tell her for years? Irene so wanted to hear those words, sure a million men had said it to her before. But they all meant nothing compared to Sherlock Holmes.

"I... You're my weak spot too" Sherlock immediately looked down at his shoes in shame. That's not what he wanted to say to her. Oh damn, what was he going to do?! Before he knew it, Irene had stormed off in the direction they had been walking. He ran after her and pulled her wrist so that she turned to him. She was crying.

"Why couldn't you just say it?" Irene whimpered staring at him. Well, a big round of applause for the village idiot, Sherlock Holmes. He'd just made the women he loves cry, well done him.

"I don't want this to go wrong... I'm afraid of rejection" Sherlock answered truthfully, staring back into her eyes. He then looked confused, because Irene herself started to chuckle softly.

"Rejection? You idiot, as if I would reject you" Sherlock was pleasantly surprised with that answer, and even more surprised when she pulled the lapels of his jackets so that they're lips were just millimetres away from each other. They pressed together, their lips now touching, in a gentle loving kiss. Just like the night before.

"Irene Adler... I am completely and truthfully in love with you" Sherlock whispered when they pulled away. Irene had the biggest smile on her face and went to kiss him again. They didn't care that three old ladies walking past gasped that they were being so passionate in public. Sherlock and Irene laughed into the kiss at the old ladies. They pulled away again and were still in each other's arms; Irene was biting down on her bottom lip, staring at his lips.

"You're my weak spot too Holmes" Irene grinned, Sherlock went to ask why she hadn't declared her love back to him. But before he could Irene pulled him in for their third kiss in 2minutes. Sherlock ended up succumbing to the kiss, he knew she loved him back. Their kiss grew hungry and their hands started to roam each other's bodies. Before it lead to something unsuitable for public they pulled apart, grabbed each other's hands and walked back to Sherlock's Baker Street home. Quickly... there were things to do.

**Right all I can manage. Hope it wasn't too much of a disappointment, I tried. Hopefully I'll see you all at the sequel, I'm hoping to get that up within the week... but i'm not promising anything (: HAPPY WRITING ALLLLLLLLLL! AnnaTW x**


End file.
